Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2016
06:53 http://www.mediafire.com/download/qqfdaf8id2z2km5/Test.exe 06:54 https://join.me/944-519-753 new link 06:55 :O camila's streaming 06:55 mmmm? 06:55 wait I AM CAMILA? 06:55 WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT 06:55 dahell is dat 06:56 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 06:56 not chu 06:56 HHHHMMM 07:08 hi 09:43 Whut about Le song huy 09:43 neat 09:43 i'mma play with this peashooter then 09:43 aww so cute 09:43 the rainbow inferno 09:44 Shimeji? @Glace 09:44 nah 09:44 brb 09:44 but it'll be cool if I had did 09:48 lol 09:49 FPF 09:49 you also forgot Bearjedi 09:49 crash twinsanity 2 was real :O 09:50 I KNOW I DID 09:50 OK 09:51 lol 09:52 Fpf 09:52 FFF's account Foxtail Firepaw Flames didn't came first 09:52 hmmmmm 09:52 But TFR 09:53 which makes 09:53 that Foxtail account is 09:53 a sock as well 09:53 or alter account 09:53 whatevs 09:54 Crash Bandicam.com 09:57 I'm just surfing on the Pvz battles. 09:57 Found my old plant there, lol 10:02 both MISTER stay puft and MISTERmystery221 left 10:02 Hey man 10:02 wb 10:02 maybe People with "Mister" in their names will eventually die 10:02 wb DJ 10:04 I remember making pvz plants crossed with yan sim 10:05 hmm so Glace (I'm just gonna call you that), what was your old account called? 10:05 glazeredwood 10:05 : o 10:05 leGASP 10:05 GAAASP help i cant breathhh 10:05 But seriously, is he Glaze? 10:06 test 10:06 Cyborg Ranger? 10:07 maybe 10:07 Glace, what's your old account 10:07 seriously 10:07 it's for the Tracking blog 10:08 uh 10:08 i was almost complete on the hard map then mouse derped 10:08 GabyGlaciers? I think 10:08 It was deleted 10:09 Yeah I think it was GabyGlaciers23 10:09 I was 10 or something back then, sorry for the trouble I made. 10:10 eh it's no prob 10:10 So do you plan to stick around? 10:11 aaayyy I found it User:GabyGlacier23 10:11 oh cool you like Pokemon 10:11 Yeah 10:11 I was a big fan of the franchise 10:11 FPF 10:11 I think I'll stick around for the long ride 10:11 yeah DJ? 10:12 @Glace glad to hear that dude :D 10:12 uh Glace PM 10:12 OH NO 10:12 nnot another one 10:12 wut 10:12 CC, do you not like new users? 10:13 no 10:13 im talking about somin else 10:13 What? 10:14 Hey CC 10:14 So anyways 10:14 Don't kick me 10:14 ? 10:15 cuz 10:15 It's not a swear 10:15 Co. means Company for short 10:15 and in my school 10:15 ??? 10:15 ...? 10:15 Ass. is the short for Assignment 10:15 don't kick me 10:15 it has a dot 10:15 uh 10:15 k 10:16 but what did 10:16 co. 10:16 have to fo with it xD 10:16 I don't think that's a swear word 10:16 do* 10:16 same here 10:16 where lol 10:16 It's not even a swear 10:16 ass isnt swear 10:16 its not even minor 10:16 its not a swear at all 10:16 yeah 10:16 but 10:16 it turned into a swear 10:16 after the meaning was changed into butt 10:16 ass? 10:16 yeah 10:16 yeah cuz stupid people think it is 10:17 Lilgrei said it's a swear 10:17 according the the wikia swears and stuff 10:17 no 10:17 according to him 10:17 ar*e is 10:17 so that's why he kick'd me 10:17 arse? 10:17 yes 10:16 yeah 10:16 yeah cuz stupid people think it is 10:17 Lilgrei said it's a swear 10:17 according the the wikia swears and stuff 10:17 no 10:17 according to him 10:17 ar*e is 10:17 so that's why he kick'd me 10:17 arse? 10:17 yes 10:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m38g4L1U0rc 10:18 whaaat? 10:18 That's a swear? 10:18 creepy lyrics lol 10:18 Blasphemy! 10:18 i think arse is lighter than ass 10:18 no :P 10:18 ass is a donkey m8 10:19 of course 10:19 ass means donkey 10:19 so that's why the filipino translation for donkey 10:19 is asno 10:20 asno is a spanish counterpart of ass 10:20 XD 10:20 kk 10:20 Dear god 10:21 what? 10:21 Is being a filipino being THAT much? XD 10:21 yep 10:21 Not that I mind cuz I speak english stead of tagalog so sure 10:21 Filipinos are very prideful 10:21 I can't even speak it properly 10:21 i never knew that lol @DJ 10:21 hello 10:21 ohai 10:21 Oheyo 10:22 wait so what should your nickname be? 10:22 Infi 10:22 Eh 10:22 choy 10:22 Bonk choyy 10:22 Okay, sure 10:22 Im inlove with hardcore stuff right now 10:22 we'll call him Choy now 10:22 -insert lenny- 10:23 nu lennies 10:23 lol it was easier when we had the lenny emote 10:23 but now it isn't 10:23 ? 10:23 REPEAT STUFF IS STILL STUCK IN MY HEAD 10:23 lol CR 10:23 You need a new song stuck in your head, hmm 10:24 listen to Still Alive 10:24 Repeateer, that reminds me like a repeater 10:24 lol 10:24 im listenign to this 10:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68oVK7qcBoE 10:24 Surprisingly, people don't really talk about PvZ here that much 10:25 :P 10:25 test 10:25 chat died k 10:25 So 10:26 Orb hasn't gotten around to fixing chat yet 10:26 hmm maybe he is ded 10:26 orb's bz 10:26 we need a new technician 10:26 m8 we need new admins 10:26 because orb is too busy 10:26 yeah ikr 10:27 hm 10:28 TMDJ 10:28 could be admin aagain 10:28 hi 10:28 http://orteil.dashnet.org/nested 10:28 chats dead 10:28 Hi burning Papyrus 10:29 Hey Matt 10:29 I had a profile pic A LOT like that in november 10:29 wanna have a best easter egg race? 10:29 on http://orteil.dashnet.org/nested 10:29 HI 10:30 Hi? What are you saying Hi weirdly for? 10:30 CRASH CAKE 10:30 MY LAPTOP IS RUNNING LOW 10:30 ok 10:30 windows 10? 10:30 1 minute to find the best thing on here 10:30 oh hi 10:30 http://orteil.dashnet.org/nested 10:30 1 minute to find the best thing on here 10:30 sorry, delayed reaction 10:30 3 10:30 2 10:30 1 10:30 go 10:30 game idea gen? 10:30 Binky is the font theme of my Ju1 10:31 Guys, i gtg 10:31 laptop is running out of juice 10:31 by 10:31 I found this 10:31 http://prntscr.com/bm2l1x 10:31 o/ 10:31 cya 10:31 http://prntscr.com/bm2l88 10:32 so have you found anything interesting 10:32 ITS REPEATING ITSELF 10:33 wat 10:33 guys 10:33 I just found 10:33 thought 10:33 *thoughts 10:33 what animals thoughts 10:33 of different people 10:33 oh a humans thoughts 10:33 go to Telluric Planet 10:33 I also saw animal thoughts 10:33 what do they thing 10:34 actually 10:34 everything is based on percentage 10:34 there's too much D : 10:34 there might not be life on our telluric planet 10:34 http://prntscr.com/bm2m63 10:34 i found this 10:34 oh hey 10:34 I found a spaceship 10:34 man 10:35 there's too much things here 10:35 http://prntscr.com/bm2mk5 10:35 wat 10:35 is that a DNA sequence or smth? 10:35 yea there is DNA in the game 10:35 probably 10:35 or its some aliens thoughts 10:35 hey 10:35 nanobots have thoughts 10:35 http://prntscr.com/bm2mv6 10:36 http://prntscr.com/bm2n14 10:36 lasagnaverse 10:36 yep 10:36 theres 3 other special universes 10:36 with special images 10:37 so gross 10:37 http://prntscr.com/bm2ng6 10:37 my god there are too much things here 10:37 eww the maggot is thinking "Yaay" 10:37 HA 10:37 its off-screen now 10:38 so what do you think of User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Keeping Track of Users? 10:38 then reset it 10:38 if its going too far 10:39 cool I'm a veterain! 10:39 http://prntscr.com/bm2o9z 10:39 http://prntscr.com/bm2ogb 10:40 yea you're a veteran 10:40 microbacteria only speak in hashtags 10:40 its weird 10:41 btw in a village, theres a 1% chance to find a car crash 10:41 wut 10:41 its really rare 10:41 oh i think i found 2 more universes with images 10:41 man this is amazing 10:41 what are they 10:41 baconverse and sharkverse 10:41 yep 10:41 one more 10:42 this is actually part of the code 10:42 http://prntscr.com/bm2pmi 10:43 brb 10:43 lol 10:43 http://prntscr.com/bm2pwg 10:45 what is that 10:45 OMG 10:45 ITS CRASH 10:46 brb 10:47 crash bandicoot gotta be the best game 10:47 Cyborg, FPF, pm 10:49 hi 10:49 chatded 2016 06 28